The Last Battle : Cursed Ruby!
by EmiLim666
Summary: A new kind of ruby has appeared! Even the Sage of both black doesn't know what these rubies are capable of. A story where Yuuri and Conrad has been abducted and it is now up to the others to save both of them. Check it out! Please Read & Review..!
1. Conrad

Author's disclaimer : I do not own KKM in any sort of way, this story is just my mere fantasizing of KKM.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Conrad…**

Yuuri's name was called several times and with a few nudge on the end of his shoulder. The tone that calls to him belongs to a worried fiancé. He didn't want his fiancé to suffer any longer, so he was able to manage a little croak.

"Yuuri!" he shouted, relieved.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a small figure right in front of him. That moment, he knew straight away that it is Wolfram who is before him.

"Wol-fram…"

He held Yuuri's back and chest, trying to sit Yuuri up. Along with the process, Yuuri pushed himself up, so that he could sit. But failed. The strain on his neck was just too great for him to bear. So, he slumped back down immediately and yelped in agony.

"Shhhhh! Keep it down, you wimp!" Wolfram hushed.

"Urgh… Don't call me a wimp."

Yuuri try getting up again, even slower this time. He grits his teeth to bear with it for just another second 'til he has sat up.

"Where's Conrart?"

The response towards that question wasn't pleasant to Yuuri. So, he repeated. Again, Wolfram didn't respond. Yuuri bit his lip to the pain and lift his hand up, to pull on Wolfram's uniform collar. It was weak, but Wolfram leans forward towards Yuuri, Wolf's eyes met Yuuri eyes and so is Yuuri's to Wolf's. Wolf's eyes are full of guilt.

"Wolf…?"

He looked away when he answered, "He went to the villager chief's resident. His men were pursuing us earlier and the next thing we know, we are already down here… A village that I've never seen."

"So, you just let him? Alone?" Wolfram nodded glumly.

"We must go for him!"

"Yuuri. I'm under direct orders not to do so! Do not make me disobey his orders!"

"So, I'll order you this time. Let's find Conrart."

Wolfram opened his mouth to argue, but gives up when he realize there's no use to this. Once the King has made his decision, none has succeeded in changing his mind. Furthermore, he can never defy a king's order, not even as a fiancé.

Both of them creeps through the shadows, like thieves. Slow and steady, hoping that no one (not even a villager) will spot them. Despite that, both of them almost get caught several times –no- actually, it was due to Yuuri's carelessness that almost got them caught. Thankfully, Wolfram's years of experience kicked in and is always there to pull his ever so clumsy King back in, in time. Everytime Wolf pulls him in, he would just graciously smile at Wolf, and that made Wolf soft before he could scold the clumsy King. It works everytime.

The stench of this dark alley is almost unbearable. They are surrounded by rat, cats, rubbish and etc (it's best not to know). The feeling of being in this alley is darn creepy. It feels almost like there's something would suddenly jump out to scare the shit out of your gut and attack you. The thought of it gave them the goosebumps that they've never felt in a long time.

Suddenly, an alarming screech sent Yuuri's heart out of his mouth. It was Wolfram's. Yuuri had never heard Wolfram shouted like that before. Something must be wrong.

"What is it, Wolf? Yuuri turn to look at Wolf and he found what seems the cause of it. Yuuri blinked. He saw a rat snuffling away within the rubbish mountain, scouring for food. He switches his view to Wolfram, and he could swear he saw Wolfram BLUSHed!

"Ne, Wolf…" Yuuri called.

"I-I wasn't scared of that rat, okay?! Something bit me!" Wolfram demanded. Yuuri blinked again.

"Wha? No. Wolfram, that's not what I had in mind."

"T-Then, what is it, wimp?"

"Don't go calling me a wimp, when you just shouted like one back there." Yuuri grinned. "There, it's that the house that we're heading?" Yuuri asked, pointing towards the house on the hill that seems like the possible place for a village chief to stay. Walking towards Yuuri steadily, "Where is it?" After looking towards the direction he was pointing at, Wolf quickly pulled back. "Yeah. That should likely be it." Wolfram said, crossing his hands. Suddenly releasing his hands, he held Yuuri on both of he's shoulders, "Yuuri, I want you to stay here. Let me go there alone and save Conrad. Get it?" Yuuri's eyes sprung wide with dissatisfaction.

"Listen here Wolfram, I don't get you. Let's go save him together, both of us!" Slapping one of Wolf's hands aside.

"Yuuri, this is not a choice!"

"No way, Wolf. I'm coming along whether you like it or not. And that's final!"

Wolfram could just sigh. How his King stubbornness can get to people. But this is his merits too. He does what he think is right, a straightforward personality. This is why people follow him. This is why people are loyal to him. This is also WHY Wolfram is loyal to him.

Wolfram steps out to peek, looking left and right, making sure there are no one around. He held one hand onto Yuuri's chest as a sign of halting Yuuri. Then he creeps to the other side of the alley and signaling Yuuri to do as he did. Yuuri peeks as Wolfram did, making sure it is safe, and then he steps out and creeps towards Wolf. This event lasted until they finally reach the main street.

The street is buzzing with villagers. Stalls selling goods left and right, buyers bargaining for the best prices they can get and sellers shouting out promoting their best products. Wolfram insisted Yuuri to stay put for a moment while he went to a random stall - snuggling in a pair of robe. Then, he walk among the villagers as if one of them, and finally got to where Yuuri is.

"Put this on," Wolfram said, throwing the robe he obtained.

"What about you?"

"Idiot. Can't you see how this place resembles of us Mazoku?

But if they found out that a King is walking among them, guess what they'll do… Now, put it on." Yuuri looks around and realized that what Wolfram said was true. The people here resemble that of a Mazoku. This can be proven by their eyes and hair colours – they vary except both black. Yuuri will not deny this fact, so he did as told.

After putting the robe on and slipping the hood over Yuuri's head, they come out from the dark-stenched alley and walk among the villagers. The pass without a problem at all and Yuuri is having a fun time looking at the goods sold by the sellers. Whenever Yuuri stops to ask the price for the item, Wolf will always be there to remind him of their purpose. Thank goodness or else who knows what could happen.

"I know this is what you want and all, but do you know what we'll do when we get there?" Wolfram whispered.

"Wha? Well, saving Conrart, of course!"

"It's not that simple, Yuuri!"

"Are you telling me you can't do it?"

"If you say that again, wimp!" Wolfram raised his voice, jabbing Yuuri by the ribs. "There will be obstacles we have to go through, that's for sure."

"Listen, Wolf, I don't care what the obstacles would be, I know there will be risks. If anything happens to Conrart, I wouldn't be able to…" Yuuri said as he looks down slightly. This moment, Wolf can see the true King Yuuri is - A King that cares for his people. That risks for his people, and cares nothing about what lies beyond. Wolfram smiles and knew straight what he wants to do now. However, doubt will not ever escape Wolfram's thought. Expression that is shown on Wolfram would be the prove. Thoughts such as '_they're target is definitely Yuuri' _and '_Conrad is just to lure them out' _. But… for some reason, why is Yuuri so determine to save Conrad? Isn't Conrad the best soldier Shin Makoku ever had? Conrad should be able to take care of himself.

_"I've a bad feeling that he will be in danger." Yuuri said to himself._ That is why Yuuri is so determined to get his god-father out of that house. Yuuri becomes all gloomy all over again and stops suddenly. This caused Wolfram to bump into him.

"At least tell me you're stopping!"

"Wolf, I know I'm useless when it comes to combat, and I'm such a klutz when it comes to sword. Thanks for going along with my selfish needs."

Wolfram who is standing slightly behind of Yuuri, smacks Yuuri on his head and pulls his robe and walks ahead of Yuuri.

"You're my fiancé."

As mentioned above, whenever Yuuri smiles at Wolfram, it'll definitely make Wolfram's heart go soft. Likewise, whenever Wolfram utter those three words, (not '_I love you' _but '_you're my fiancé')_, it'll have the same effect. Calmed Yuuri everytime he said those simple words.

"Yuuri, DOWN!"

With a sudden cry like that, Yuuri did not hesitate. As soon as he ducks, a red-headed arrow flew past Yuuri's head, nicely missing a few centimeters.

"WHAT THE… What's THAT?"

"What does it look like, you wimp! We've been discovered!" Wolfram managed to pull Yuuri aside, where arrows can't and won't reach them. Again, running through alleys (not dark and smelly this time).

"Where are we going?" Yuuri shouted.

"I don't know! Shut up and run!"

Both of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them, and at the same time, hoping that they will find a way out of this alley.

Too much running is proven to be unbearable to Yuuri. Slowing down his pace, and then finally stop. He gasps for air and needs rest. Wolfram realizes that Yuuri is not following him anymore, so he stopped. He saw Yuuri having a hard time breathing for air and sweating like a soaked chicken.

"Come on, Yuuri. Let's get going."

"I-I can't…" Yuuri cried.

"You can't give up now! Who decided to come along when I told him to stay?"

"You go ahead… I'll catch up." Wolfram will not go ahead. He heard so many times of those sentences. When they say they will catch up, they will not. Pulling Yuuri up to his feet, Wolfram said "How can you save Conrad if you're here panting like a baby?" Yuuri nudged when he heard those words. Yuuri gather all his strength that he never thought he had, and starts running. Wolfram smirks and follows Yuuri. Yuuri have never ran so fast in his life, not even during baseball training. He felt so determined and energized. The thought of '_Conrart needs them' _keeps his heart pumping like a horse.

In the mean time, Conrad somehow got into the chief's house without any harm at all. However, he's being watched for his every moves.

"Sir Weller Conrad, Lion of Lütenberg, how very nice to see you drop by my humble home. What have you come here for?" said by an unknown voice behind him. Conrad turns to look but wasn't able to see the figure's face due to the poor lighting, but he is able to see a figure, broad and big sized men, sitting on the couch with one of his arm resting on the arm rest and the other resting beneath his chin.

"You're the villager's chief, I presume?" Conrad paused, waiting for a reply. He saw the figure nodded slightly. Despite the dark, Conrad thought he saw the figure grinned at him. "Then, I am here to offer a proposal."

The chief leans forward, interested. "A proposal, you say? What could that be?"

"Let us free, show us the way out, and on behalf the Maou, we'll offer a truce."

"Truce?!" The chief barked. "Why would I need your filthy Mazoku's truce, when I, the villager's chief have been safe under civilization's radar for these years? I don't believe that is all you can offer, Sir Weller?"

"No. It is however wise to accept that proposition if you do not wish to be harm."

"What confidence you have there." the chief said as he slams on the arm rest. "Arrest him! I've heard enough of his crap."

Without any second waste, and without Conrad's realization, the chief's men knocked him on his neck and made him fall to the ground, half conscious.

"You're in no position to be proposing, Lion. Do not speak to us as if we're low life humans. In case you haven't notice, we're just like you. You chose to be with the Mazoku and we chose otherwise." The chief said as he looks down at Conrad with those pair of nasty eyes. "We're different than those losers who you've defeated before. We're stronger." The chief continued. Conrad passed out after realizing that he was defeated. Even to Conrad, they are no match for him. "Let's wait for the master to fetch his pet lion." The chief grinned.

A sudden stop made Wolfram bump into Yuuri again.

"How many times… have I told you to warn… before STOPPING!" Wolfram shouted as both of them rubs their aching body at where they bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry… I just suddenly felt something different –no- uneasy…" Yuuri said, holding onto the blue pendant Conrad gave him. _"Please be alright, Conrart." Yuuri thought._

"You know he's going to be fine. He's the best soldier I've ever known, so…" Worried pairs of emerald green eyes staring into the confused pairs of pitch black eyes.

"Wolf…" Yuuri paused. "You're right. Thanks!"

"I-I'm just saying that c-cause he's supposed to be protecting you. T-That's all!" Wolfram said, blushing. "Now, let's get going!" Wolfram hurriedly grabs Yuuri by his wrist and both of them continue running towards the lair of evil.

While both of them are running towards the chief's residence, the chief is however talking to the half awake prisoner. The chief who was standing, squatted to his knees to face Conrad, who is tied onto a chair.

"Are you hungry? Should I feed you, Lion? Conrad did not say anything, being as silent as a hostage should be. "Being held captive is definitely not your style eh? Or, perhaps this is you first time being defeated? Did it hurt your ego?" Conrad looks away, still, did not say anything. "Suit yourself. Being nice to you is a waste of my time anyways. Bored to death as you may." The chief stands up and left the room without further words, abandoning Conrad in a cold worn-out wooden room. Conrad rests his eyes at the same time, hoped, _"Yuuri, this is dangerous. Do not come for me__. Please_" Slightly after that, he fell asleep.

_Yuuri…_

_Yuuri…_

"Did you call me, Wolf?"

"No, I didn't. Just run."

_Yuuri…_

"Julia san?" Yuuri called to himself.

_Don't go any further, Yuuri…_

* * *

**Tips :**

**1. Conrad/Conrart :**

**- They're both the same actually. Just that Conrad is more to an English pronunciation instead of Conrart which is more Japanese-like.**

**2. Mazoku : **

**- Demon race**

**3. Maou : **

**- Demon King**

* * *

**A/N : Thanks_ you guys for reading this story! How was it? Review or PM to let me know._**

**_I don't welcome flares but if you feel like throwing one, I really wouldn't mind._**

**_-Hara Emi-_**


	2. Backfired

**A/N: Ahhh! It took me quite some time to finish this chapter, eih? I'm sorry… My college really took most of my free time. Since college days are over, I can now focus on the next chapter! Yaaaaaaay! *getting excited*****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Backfired!**

_**"**__**J**__**ulia san?" Yuuri called to himself, softly.**_

_**Don't go any further, Yuuri…**_

Suddenly…

Yuuri felt that he is being drawn away from his body. He choked on suffocation. He couldn't breathe. He needs air. Just when he almost passed out, he could breathe again. He inhales the air harshly, filling his lungs with it. When he finally came to his senses, he then realized that he is in a place that he does not know. Still gasping for air, he stands up slowly. The surrounding is in a sky-blue atmosphere. The air here is fresh and clean, and makes you feel alive and powerful just by breathing it. Yuuri stood still, stunned when he saw what's beneath him. He saw Wolfram running and together running by Wolf, is in fact himself. "An illusion?" Yuuri said to himself, disbelieving. So, he rubs his eyes. Thought that his eyes are lying to him. Still, seeing himself running alongside Wolfram, Yuuri is now confused. He doesn't know what to think, he looks around for a way to escape the sky-blue haven. Then, at that very moment, he thought he saw Julia standing in front of him. He blinked. _"Julia san?"_ Yuuri called. However, came no reply from this lady whose name is Julia.

_"Ju…" Yuuri was cut off when Julia said something which shocked Yuuri._

_ "What did you just say?" Yuuri said._

_ "Yuuri, you heard me." Julia replied, ever so calmly._

_ "You know I can't do that!"_

_ "I know you can't, I know I can't. But you must!" Julia paused. "Remember here, Yuuri. You're a King, people need you, alive!" Julia continued._

_ "How could you say that?" Yuuri sobbed. "You're asking me to abandon Conrart, my god-father?"_

_ "They are not like anyone you've faced before. Consider this situation and change your mind. Just this once!"_

_ "I will not abandon Conrart and you know that." Yuuri said confidently._

_ "At least stay at a safe house until Conrad returns…" Julia pleaded this time._

_ "This talk is going nowhere, Julia san."_

_ "Very well. Take good care of yourself. Keep this in mind. Conrad will never forgive himself if any should happen to you." Julia said finally._

With her last sentence, the sky-blue haven starts to fade, and Yuuri begins to feel the same suffocation he felt earlier on. Yuuri chokes for air, desperate for it.

Wolfram heard something unfamiliar that seems like a heavy gasping. He turns towards Yuuri, and saw him sweating. Wolfram slows down his pace and held onto Yuuri's shoulders, to check on him.

"Yuuri! What's wrong?" Worried Wolfram shouted desperately to his choking fiancé. Yuuri didn't respond. "Yuuri!"

"I-I'm fine…" Yuuri coughed. "Just needed some air." He continued, giggling at the same time.

"You wimp! You had me worried back there!"

"I'm sorry, Wolf." Yuuri apologized innocently. And of course, Wolfram blushed.

"L-Let's just keep going. We're almost there." And Yuuri nods rapidly.

"_Julia san, I will never abandon Conrart. No matter what!" Yuuri said to himself, or rather, to Julia san._

Wolfram halts when he saw a cavern. Yuuri came in after Wolfram. Wolf held up an arm to block Yuuri from going in further. "This should be it." Wolfram said silently. "Let's get inside. Follow my lead." Wolfram steps forward, without hesitating, he grabs his fiancé by the wrist. They both creep gently. When they are by the window, Wolfram tries peeking into the house, however no luck. The curtain draw shuts every single view from outside. Being the experienced soldier he's been trained for, he looks around with full concentration.

"Stay here for awhile. Let me look for an entrance into the house." Yuuri just nod. And straight after that, he swiftly walks to the back of the house and that's the last sight of Wolfram.

_Dupp Dupp, dupp dupp _

_Yuuri's heart is pumping heavily_

_Dupp Dupp, dupp dupp _

_Yuuri is feeling very anxious._

_Dupp Dupp, dupp dupp _

_Yuuri is scared of what might happen_

_Dupp Dupp, dupp dupp _

_Yuuri is worried of Wolfram and Conrart_

Then he saw a figure running towards him, excited. It was Wolfram. He hurriedly returned to where Yuuri was left and by not wasting another second, he pulls Yuuri by his sleeve and leads the way to the back door. "This should be the safest way in." Wolfram said. He pushes down the knob whilst pushing the door simultaneously, the door creeks to it. Wolfram enters the room and Yuuri follows him closely. The door creeks again and shuts by itself, from the wind, which made Yuuri jump from the sudden door shut. Once again, they creep and creep. It's somehow becoming a habit for them to creep wherever they go. No matter how careful they creep, they will always be someone more experienced who can creep up to them.

"Hey!" A figure behind them called, caused Wolfram and Yuuri's heart to leap out from their mouth. Both of them turn towards the voice abruptly, and saw the figure walks closer towards them. Both of them take a long look at the figure with an alarming stance. Their eyes took longer than they thought to adjust to the poor lighting, as if dazed. When their eyes finally adapted to the ill-lighted hallway, their eyes set on the huge body figure standing directly right in front of them.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the figure said again. And this buff bodily figured man is someone they know of very well.

"Josak!" Yuuri beamed.

"Hi, bo-chan. and Lord Wolfram." He smiled. "You do realize that this is a dangerous place. You shouldn't be here."

"We know! But I wanted to save Conrart… I know he's in danger." Yuuri said.

"I'm just protecting this wimp here." Wolfram said sarcastically, pointing to Yuuri.

"I'm on my way to save him anyways, since Heika wants it so much, then there's no helping it." Josak said, happily. Smiling and at the same time, being aware of his surroundings. "Let's go then, captain's this way." Josak continued.

Three of them walks through the hallway slowly; creeping in the corridor where there is no light is lit. Josak is leading the other two through the worn out hallway, Yuuri could swear that he just shivered at the cold and eerie feeling that he just felt. Goosebumps began appearing on Yuuri's arms and neck. The end of the hallway that they're currently walking in and the room on the left is where Conrad is held capture – according to Josak. Josak stops by the frame of the door and pushes the door slightly, peeking through it, he saw Conrad. He nodded to the other two.

Just as before Yuuri could touch the door and enter the room, he overheard a voice from the room opposite from where they stood.

"WHAT? What do you mean you've lost them? They're just KIDS!"

After listening to the argument that their enemy just had, three of them didn't hesitate to enter the room, thinking it was a good chance. Yuuri pushes the door slowly, careful not to produce any creeks to it. He steps in, followed by Wolfram and then Josak. Conrad is fast asleep when they entered. Through Yuuri's eyes, Conrad seems at ease. This made Yuuri relieve. But then, Conrad will never sleep or rest on such situation. Three of them realize of it at the same time. They then made forward to where Conrad is.

_Sir, do you think they heard our fake argument?_

_Are you kidding me? Have my plans failed before? Of course they heard it for sure._

"Conrart!" Yuuri was shocked when he saw the condition of his god-father.

"How dare them!" Wolfram roared when he saw his brother's bad condition. Conrad is badly beaten. How bad was he beaten, would be another story to tell. Yuuri and Wolfram couldn't bear accepting the fact that Conrad was defeated by these bastards.

"Worry later, we should leave here now." Josak said, breaking the silence. "I'll carry captain."

Yuuri didn't budge. For once, he feels pure rage. He wants to beat the hell out of the bastard who had beaten his god-father. Rage and furious slowly consumes Yuuri's pure heart, thanks to Wolfram, he snapped out from his deep thoughts of revenge.

"Let's go, Yuuri." Wolfram whispered.

"Carry him carefully." Yuuri said under his breath.

"As you wish, Heika." Josak answered cheerfully. Josak bend slightly next to Conrad. Pulls Conrad's arm over his neck then he stands slowly. Conrad's lifeless body rests over Josak's shoulder. For further support, Josak holds onto his captain's legs, so that doesn't clumsily drop his captain. Just a little more adjustments by making sure Conrad is comfortable, they're then good to go.

"Let's go kiddos." Josak said, turning towards Yuuri and Wolfram.

_Should we do it now?_

_Shh~ Shh~ Patients there, my men._

Wolfram's swiftly moves to the door, presses on the door knob and pull slightly and peeks out to the hallway. For some time, he is finally confident that there're no enemies around, he nods. Josak was alert, and steps out the door after Wolfram did. Yuuri follows their step.

_Ah… There they are. A little while more, my men._

Wolfram leads them through the cold slightly-lit hallway, they follow Wolfram's lead and by no time at all, they made it out without any problems at all.

"Wolf… Isn't this too easy?" Yuuri said, suspiciously. Wolfram was a little surprise when Yuuri asked. He thought the same too, but never realize Yuuri would ask about it.

"I agree with young master. I smell danger." Josak said afterwards.

"Wolf?" Yuuri called. But Wolf was silent. So, Yuuri called again. No reply. Annoyed, Yuuri turn to face Wolf then realizes the disturbing expression shown on Wolf's face. Yuuri was flustered, so he looked at Josak, and saw the same expression on Josak's as well. "_What are they looking at?_" Yuuri thought. Yuuri turns towards the direction where Wolf and Josak are looking. At the same time, Wolfram grabs for his sword and stands in an alert stances. Josak couldn't do anything much in the condition that he is in. He does what he does best. Remain calm and making sure his captain is comfortable. What Yuuri saw made him stutter.

"We've been discovered." Josak said the obvious.

At the same door that they used to escape, they're looking at figures standing. Looking back at them are the chief's men, which clearly outnumber the four trapped Mazoku.

Wolfram instinctively makes a big step in front of Yuuri, Josak and his lifeless brother. In his battle stance, he yelled out to the enemy. "What do want from us, old man?"

"Oih oih, I'm not that old, y'know? I might even be younger than you Mazoku. Anyways, it's your demon king and the Lion. Surrender them over." Glaring at Wolfram, the chief said seriously, "And why I want them is none of your concern."

Yelling out "DAMN HUMANS!", the young prince simply charge towards the chief. "Wolfram!" Josak called immediately but clearly, the Wolfram we know wouldn't (or couldn't) listen to cries like this. He is a hot-tempered young man. Once he loses it, temper controls over his mind and body, mentally and physically that easily.

Confusion struck when in an instance Wolfram was charging confidently towards the enemies, he suddenly got blown off back to where he was earlier. Wolfram gave an unpleasant cry of pain. Shock as Yuuri is feeling, he feels very confused as well. Josak and Wolfram feels the same way too. This leaves them in a stunned. They stood there, not moving any slight muscle, stoned. Wolfram took the time to stand, and as he stood, he gives a hard rough breath. Not too sure what the reason is. Anxiety? Rage? Excitement? Or agony? Finally, Wolfram got back on to his two feet, slowly straightening his body upright and stabilizing his body.

"Are you okay, Wolf?"

"This is nothing!"

"Young prince, be grateful that you managed to dodge my men's attack well. That attack was meant to end your life there and then. I'm impressed that you could even react that fast despite your temper." The chief is grinning childishly, giving Wolfram applause as he said. "Lemme say this again, al'right? Hand over your king and Sir Weller. I'll spare your lives if you do so."

"Never! We won't hand Yuuri over to you low lives!" Wolfram replied right after the chief completed his sentence.

"Let's just talk this over. This doesn't have to end in bloodshed." The chief persuaded.

"Same here." Followed by Josak, calmly. "We'll never hand them over to you." It pleases Yuuri everytime when his companion that he trusts most, shows their loyalty to him.

"You are making the worse mistake of your life." The chief narrows his eyes to an evil glare. "You will regret this."

Right after the chief finished his sentence, Josak heard a slight groan. He turned to Conrad.

"Hehe! Had a good nap, captain?" Josak said teasingly. Yuuri and Wolfram quickly turn to Conrad. Yuuri, as usual, is the happiest lot when he saw Conrad is awake.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Lion. No point anyways, you've failed to convince your companions as to why we're here today." The chief said, looking seriously at Conrad. As for Conrad, his face grew from tired and pain to shock and regret. "Because of you, they will suffer. Suffer which is so unthinkable that they wish for me to kill them!"

Josak puts his captain down and helping him up by hanging Conrad's arm his shoulder. "Allow me to talk it over with them! Yuu- His majesty will surely help you out!" The usual calm-kind Conrad seemingly agitated. "You don't have to do this…"

"I can, and I will! You slept too long. You are too late to convince them, Sir Weller Conrad. I have made my decision." With a flick of the chief's index finger pointing towards Yuuri and the rest, men around the chief charges, yelling happily.

Conrad who is still weak, got his will power from out of nowhere, and gave a final cry.

"No! We can still talk about this! Stop!"

* * *

**Tips :**

**1. Conrad/Conrart : **

**- ****They're both the same actually. Just that Conrad is more to an English pronunciation instead of Conrart which is more Japanese-like.**

**2. Dupp Dupp : **

**- Supposedly a heart's beating.**

**3. Bo-chan :**

**- Young master or the person younger but with higher ranking. Used only on males.**

**4. Heika :**

**- Your Majesty.**

**5. Mazoku.**

**- Demon race.**

* * *

**A/N : Do not ever ever think reviewing is insignificant! It might be insignificant to some of you but, to writers, it's like… It's like a cigarette for a smoker, drugs for drug addict, coffee for staying awake, or a slap across the face in order to be fresh.**

**Yes, that is how much we need review. It's what makes us WANT to write. Not because we're forced by our friends or just to feel out our free-time. But if you still think it is insignificant, I won't blame.**

**Anyways, do please review on this or even review to compare which is better between this and the first version of this story The Cursed Ruby. I appreciate it so much if you guys would go a little extra for me! Oh! It doesn't matter how you want to review. It'll hurt though, but I will accept any flares as a step to improve my story. BE HONEST! xD**


	3. Bad Omen

A/N : Well, it took me more than 1 year to re-update this story huh... LOOOOL! Anyways~ Thanks for waiting...

I hope this chapter does not disappoint you guys~ 3

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bad Omen!**

**"W****e can still talk about this! Stop! Lets discuss!" Conrad's cry just faded as the men charges dangerously towards the trapped Mazoku.**

**Shinou's Shrine**

"Please stop pacing, my sage. You're making me nervous."

Murata came to a sudden halt when the first king of Shin Makoku spoke. As Murata speaks, he turns towards Shinou, who is sitting on one of the four forbidden boxes.

"I've a bad feeling." Murata said worriedly.

"About Yuuri?" Murata nods solemnly. "You should trust him more, you know?"

"I do, Shinou. More than I trust you" Murata said teasingly.

"You wound me, my sage." Shinou grinned. "You're no fun to tease with whenever you start to worry."

"Coming from the 'King of all pranks', I'm that easy to read, eih?"

"Yuuri will be fine. Well, that is expected from the Maou that I chose. You're just assuming too much."

Murata just continue pacing back and forth, ignoring Shinou for the moment, as he thinks of what might this 'bad feeling' that he's been feeling at the moment.

Happening at the same time,

**Blood Pledge Castle**

In the castle, the residents residing are doing their normal routines. However, these routines are somehow different than usual. Aside from the first born grumpy prince, everyone usually does their work in a not-so-quiet way. Today, the castle is peaceful. It is not the usual peaceful where,

The three maids ordering Dacascos around,

Gisela directs the soldiers on a regular march,

Anisinna running on some experiments where it always ends up exploding,

The laughter of Greta and Cecil spending time together,

The neighing from Ao and other horses,

The call of the Engiwaru bird calling out 'ENGIWARU~',

And Günter running around chaotically looking for His Majesty.

They are all not in their full mood to do anything, if they were given the chance, they wouldn't even move a muscle. Everyone seems to be in a gloom.

Then, something happened miraculously, where

Anissina's mechanical experiment did not explode or blow up the building. Even without a guinea pig to try it, it is already working very much accurately and effectively.

An Engiwaru bird (yes, just one, not a flock of it) flew past the castle, calling out ENGIWARU~!

The mirror that was handed to Greta as a birthday present from Yuuri and Wolfram shatters when she places it on Yuuri's bed-side table. The picture frame of Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad shatters as soon as the mirror shattered.

Gwendal did a silly mistake on his document and suddenly felt the urge to smile, for a reason he himself do not know.

And, Günter suddenly crash into a vase nearby. The vase fell and broke. When he takes a closer look at the vase, it is a vase gifted from a nation as a sign of peace, and apparently, Yuuri fancies that particular vase.

At the same time, everyone in this peaceful castle thought of the sentence.

"Bad Omen!"

**Unknown Place**

Wolfram and both survivors of Ruttenberg fought with their heart and soul in order to stay alive. Yuuri, however is reluctant to hurt any living soul, as usual.

"Stop this!"

He begs for this battle to stop. He wants to talk about it and prevent bloodshed.

"Stop this PLEASE!"

He begs, yells and cries, but nobody gave any attention to the Maou.

"We can talk about this, so please stop!"

He is feeling the rage he never felt before, he is angry of how these people uses weapon to solve conflict.

He looks around in despair and disappointment. He saw blood and wounded bodies everywhere. He doesn't care that his companions has defeated most of the chief's men. He just wants to stop this battle.

"You guys, please stop this fight!"

Not even his retainers are listening to him now. To them, the safety of Yuuri is their top priority, even if it means ignoring his orders.

It rained suddenly. Drizzly.

With the last patience that he held within him, he yells out "STOP!", however it followed by a big earthquake where some of the chief's men were swallowed, wind gust where some of the chief's men were tossed all over the place and lightning where it struck loudly, made the fight cease immediately.

The earthquake and the wind gust stopped after the fight ceased down, and finally everyone paid attention to Yuuri. The rain continues drizzling down on them and the lightning struck repeatedly.

"YUURI!" Wolfram, Conrad and Josak called at the same time.

"The Maou makes his appearance finally." The chief mentioned under his breath. "The moment I've been waiting for." The chief grins.

"Sir Weller, Sir von Bielefeld and Sir Guriere, you three should know best when it comes to bloodshed, yet you three chose to defy me!" Yuuri's voice deepens, hair grow to shoulder length, the Maou's glare seemed scarier when he is looking straight into the three's. And for the first times ever, the Moau pointed a finger to his men. He fixes his glare to the chief, and the chief was stunned by the Maou's sharp glare. He personally didn't think that facing the Maou would be this scary.

"M-Maou, it is my greatest honour to actually meet you." The Demon King said nothing. He walks towards the chief and with every step nearer to the chief, he becomes scarier, fiercer and angrier.

"What do people call you, human?" The Maou said calmly, rain and lightning slowly stop. The chief was shock for his kindness, despite the catastrophe he had just caused.

"Yours Majesty, please. We are humans indeed, but we do not follow a human's path. We are just like Sir Weller there, half Mazoku half human. We serve only for you. I am Hildesvini James."

"What do you seek from me and from Sir Weller?" Hildesvini did not expected the Maou's mercy. He looks down, grasping the his fist, in which seems like he was in pain and regret. "I am sorry, Maou."

"What have you got to apologize for?"

Hildesvini gets up slowly and looks straight into the Maou's sharp cold eyes, grinning evilly. "For what is about to happen to you." Laughing evilly, he gives a gesture, whistling away that seem to be a signal for something. When the Maou finally understands what he meant, Conrad ran straight to Yuuri, calling out his name, alarmed. A red-headed arrow flew straight towards the Maou.

Yuuri doesn't have any experience in any combat fights, but whenever he turns into Maou mode, he is different. His reflexes are faster. An arrow flying towards him is not much of a big deal. With just a wave of his hand, an ordinary arrow will just be tossed away by the barrier around Yuuri.

…But…

…This is not an ordinary arrow…

…Yuuri waves his hand…

…The barrier appears magically around Yuuri…

…The arrow hits the barrier…

…Yuuri and his retainers thought that the arrow will repel…

…and will be tossed away…

…But…

…This is not an ordinary arrow…

…This arrow had a red-head…

…It pierced into Yuuri's barrier and the arrow flew straight towards the direction which will cause fatality…

…Yuuri's heart…

Yuuri's gasp echoes throughout. Terrified facial expressions are shown on Conrad's, Wolfram's and Josak's. Hildesvini stands up proudly with a laugh as how a victorious person would.

"HEIKAAAAAA!"

**Shinou's Shrine**

"Yuuri…!" Shinou called suddenly.

"What happened to Yuuri, Shinou?"

"Ulrike, check on Yuuri." Shinou said worriedly.

"Y-yes, Shinou heika."

Ulrike summons her crystal, she places her hands over the crystal and went quiet for a moment. Feeling for Yuuri's soul or maryouku, the crystal ball glows as Ulrike searches for Yuuri. Shinou and the confused Murata stood aside and not to disturb her concentration. Moments passed and the ball suddenly cracked and exploded. Ulrike was pushed back by the force, and started gasping; gasping painfully while grasping her chest. The expression on her face were devastated and agony.

"Ulrike?" Murata called softly. "What is happening, Shinou?" Firmly this time, getting impatient.

"My Sage… You were worried about something earlier, perhaps this is what caused it."

"Something big is happening to Shibuya now." Murata continued as if he knew.

"Correct. And this, my Sage, will be the toughest situation that we will have to encounter." Shinou who knew about what might happened, stood quietly aside, with an expression which Murata had never seen before in a long time.

* * *

**Tips :**

**1. Mazoku :**

**- Demon race.**

**2. Shin Makoku :**

**- Country where Demon race lives.**

**3. Maou :**

**- Demon King.**

**4. Engiwaru bird :**

**- A type of bird species breading in Shin Makoku. It gets its name from its call it makes.**

**5. Ruttenberg :**

**- A small village where war had outbreak roughly 17-20 years before the present time.**

**6. Heika :**

**- Your Majesty.**

* * *

**A/N : So, it's a little shorter than my previous chapters... Sorry... Once again, I reeeeeally hope I did not disappoint any of you. _**

**So yeah~ Please review, yea? I'm trying my best on Chapter 4. It is really tough... ToT**


	4. Vandavia

******A/N : Whew.. Chapter 4's FINALLY UP! I'm so so happy! HEHEHHE!**

******Anyways... It was a real hassle writing this chapter down. I had to really squeeze my brain for ideas and the set up.. Loool...**

******Never mind me, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and feel free to Review by the end of this. Thank you!**

******Disclaimer : I do not have any parts in the producing of Kyou Kara Maou.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: "Vandavia"**

"**A****nd this, my Sage, will be the toughest situation that we have to encounter."**

**Shin Makoku - Blood Pledge Castle**

The paperwork on his table never seem to reduce, but only multiplied. His hand never stop moving – writing, signing documents or contracts. A knock on the door twice came but he did not budge. He sort of knew who it was but wasn't interested in knowing what could be it. His pace never slowed down even a bit.

"Come in." Gwendal said simply.

To be honest, Gwendal was rather surprise the moment Günter step in.

No.

Not because he wasn't expected Günter. It was cause of how Günter came in. The usual Günter would usually jump in rather dramatically or being all noisy and annoying.

"Something bothering you?" Gwendal asked, dipping his quill into the ink.

Günter opened his mouth to share, but decided to hold it back, he didn't know how to begin. The Lilac assistant then walk closer towards the meeting table, pulled out a chair and sat. He crossed his fingers together, and placed it under his chin.

Gwendal would usually get annoyed if anyone wastes his time dilly dallying, but not now. He patiently waits for Günter, to share about what he's feeling. In fact, it is unusual for Günter to be upset about something.

"I am feeling very uneasy about something. I don't know what it is." Günter said finally.

"You are not the only one. I feel the same too." Gwendal agreed.

"This may only be an instinct of mine, but I fear that Heika might be in danger." Günter continued.

"We don't know that for sure, Günter. You're over thinking things again."

Günter did not say anything in return, since he did not have anything relevant to claim his point.

"Sir Christ has a point, Sir Volitaire." A voice suddenly came in from the hallway, outside the studies. Shocking both of the men in the room. "Sorry to intrude." The both black Sage entered the room without knocking.

"Geika." Gwendal and Günter called, surprised.

"I'm going to cut straight to the chase here." Murata uttered coldly. "Shibuya is in danger."

The room which was once filled with confusion has now tensed up again, though no one said anything for awhile. Didn't know how to react to the Sage's sudden claim. Until...

"What kind of danger, Geika?" The Lilac assistant asked hesitantly.

"I had an uneasy feeling lately, so I've been wondering what is happening. I couldn't think of anything but to come up with a conclusion that Shibuya is in danger." Murata paused. "That is why, I had Ulrike to check on Shibuya's Maryouku."

"So, what happened?"Gwendal asked this time.

"No good. Her orb exploded when she tried locating for him. While – ."

"He has always been the magnet for danger." Shinou interrupted. "As expected from the Maou I've chosen."

"Even Shinou Heika is here." Both of them called, surprised by the fact that their first King is present before them and had not realize he was with them all this while, in a miniature version of course.

"Sure sure." Murata took out a small sized box from nowhere, enough to fit the shrunken King. Grinning at the same time while doing so. "While attempting to locate Yuuri, I thought I saw a hint of red dust-like debris flew towards his stars in Ulrike orb before it exploded." The Sage continued from where he was left off as if nothing had happened. However, at the same time, the first King is struggling with all his might to get out from the box covering over him. Calling out and telling his sage to release him while he's at it. The other two would gladly help their first King, just that their priority now is the current 27th King of Shin Makoku and the situation that they might get involved in (or have already gotten involved in.)

"Where was Yuuri Heika's Maryouku last seen?" The first born prince asked finally.

"Ulrike wasn't certain where its exact place is, but the last place she saw was in Vandavia."

"Human's territory." Günter said under his breath. "Wonder if they –."

"We can't be certain if they have kidnapped Shibuya or not or done anything to him, Sir Christ." Murata interrupted Günter before he could finish his sentence. "Besides…" Murata stopped, hesitant to continue.

"Besides?" Gwendal asked.

"What is it, Geika?" Günter asked at the same time. The first King calmed down when the conversation got serious.

"Tell them, My Sage." It took awhile for the both black to continue. Not so sure how or where to start.

"To be honest, both of you. I don't know what's happening. What I'll be able to say for sure is, this situation we're facing now is by far the most mysterious one. I have never felt this uneasy for a long time." The Sage paused. "However, I do remember something during my previous lives." Everyone is now all ears. If the box wasn't over him, Shinou would be seen sitting crossed legged and hands.

"During one of my previous life as human, I remembered coming across a red peculiar looking crystal. It was small and dull, so I didn't bother examine it. When I saw the red debris in Ulrike's orb, I did not realize it until now that they somehow gave out the same vibe. These crystals or rubies, might be the problem or solution to why we were unable to track Shibuya."

"So, this ruby, why haven't we know anything about it?" Gwendal questioned.

"The time when I found the ruby, it was close to where Morgif was. Shibuya once told me that the villagers stopped going to the hot spring because of Morgif. So, there's no reason why any human would assist me in excavating these rubies." Murata answered calmly. "I don't know anything about these rubies, surely it won't hurt finding out more about it. It's a good chance too, while we're at it."

"I will arrange a cruise for Vandavia first thing in the morning then." Gwendal decided.

"No, Sir Volitaire." The Sage said. "We should stop for Seisakoku first."

"Why would that be?" Günter snapped. "It is not necessary for us to head there. We should –"

"Günter." Gwendal called. "Listen to what Geika has to say."

"My apologize"

"Doesn't matter." The both black adjusts his glasses in which the lights reflects, where he gazes were not seen. "We will seek help from the Queen of Seisakoku."

"What is it for?" Günter bursts once again.

"We were unable to search for Shibuya on the human's territory, not even Ulrike. Perhaps the Queen could do us some help."

"In what ways would the Queen decided to help us?"

"Sir Volitaire, I have some something up my sleeve. Trust me."

"Unbelievable…" Gwendal massages his tensed up temple. "Having the need of help from our once enemy. We're dealing with something huge here." Everyone was speechless. They knew Gwendal was right. Murata did mention this to them earlier, it IS something he hadn't encounter in a long time. "I will notify Josak to investigate further about this." Gwendal said.

"No. Josak should be with Shibuya by now. I have asked him personally to watch after them." Murata interrupted.

"I shall inform Sir Grisela about this quest." Gwendal corrected.

Gwendal and Günter disliked the idea of seeking help from the women who once tried to kill their king for her selfish needs. However, if she may be of help, they have no choice but to compromise to whatever decision that is made by the wise sage. If there is a slightest chance of saving their beloved king, they will need to consider every options available.

"Also, I will inform Saralegui Heika and Alazon-sama of our quest too." Gwendal said finally. "We will sail for Seisakoku once it is confirmed."

"Thank you. By all means, please do."

With that, their discussion came to an end, but their worries remain.

Murata left the room without saying anything more. Surprisingly, he did not forgot Shinou who was in the box. He fetched the blonde King before leaving. Gwendal on the hand, is busier than he usually is. He has paper works to do, sending out requests to Saralegui Heika of Small Shimaron, and Alazon of Seisakoku. Günter too, is restless, so offered to help with the letter of order to be sent out to Sir Grisela of their mission.

* * *

**Vandavia – Unknown village**

The sky is serenely clear and blue, no trace of any storm; the market is still buzzing with crowd and merchants, and the village appears peaceful despite the incident which had happen awhile earlier. Everyone did panicked when earthquake and storm suddenly hit them. It was usually for them to be having these weathers. However, it was fast forgotten, they settled down quietly and calmly.

Focusing on the peak of the hill, is a average sized wooden cabin, perfectly maintained outside.

But inside…

After the incident which had happened earlier that day, these Mazoku had been captured and tossed into the prison in the underground dungeon. Who would've thought an innocently looking cabin would have an underground dungeon? With that said, Conrad, Wolfram and Josak were all locked in three different cells. Although they each have their own cells, the chief thought every possibility through. He cuffed their hands behind their back and legs cuffed with a steel weight ball by the end of the chain, each weighing roughly around their body mass.

Wolfram was the first to regain his consciousness. Finally grasping the situation, he called out to Yuuri, Conrad and Josak, questioning them if they're awake. But to no avail, there was no reply from three of them. He sat down on the wooden chair which seem to be able to fall apart anytime if not seated properly. Thinking about what had happened and what is going to happen.

"Damn! These cuffs are annoying!"

Not giving up, he stood up and walk towards the cell door. It's a plain steel door with an opening, just enough for him to look around the outside of his cell. He called out again to Yuuri, Conrad and Josak after making sure there were no guards around. He would've been shushed down if he hadn't done that. Right after that, he heard a voice echoes softly. It was Josak's. He doesn't seem far from where Wolfram is.

"Josak?!" Again, he heard a reply.

"Yea, I'm fine. How's Captain?" Josak called out.

"I don't know."

Shortly after that, they both heard an alarming call, which tells them that Conrad has regained his consciousness as well. "YUURI?!".

"Conrad?!"

"Captain?!"

Both Wolfram and Josak called at the same time. A minor groan came in reply.

"You al' right, Captain?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." Conrad massages his aching back part of his head. "Where's Yuuri?"

"We don't know." Both Josak and Wolfram answered, but Wolfram was the fastest to reply followed by Josak. This fact, made Conrad uneasy. His expression was very tensed. Worried and regretful at the same time. And the Conrad everyone knew will not lay this off easily. He got up and called to Yuuri repeatedly. Only stopping for breaths.

A strong and loud noise of the door opening muted Conrad immediately and all three of them got up abruptly and looked towards the main entrance. They saw a familiar yet unpleasant figure walking down the stairs.

"Could'ya quiet down, please? I'm trying to rest up'ere." Yes, it was the chief – Hildesvini James.

"Where's Yuuri?! What have you done with him?!" Conrad burst out in anger. "Yuuri? Oh! The King." James looked at Conrad, grinning sheepishly, "Enjoying the pleasures of being a King, of course."

"If you ever lay a finger on him… I swear…"

"What would you do, Lion? No – What can you do?" Seriously this time. "Considering the state all of you are in, don't give me empty threats." The three Mazoku could only curl up their fists behind their back and grasp it tightly. James was right. There was nothing that they could do at the moment. They are cuffed up tightly and secure. Hoping for a miracle to happen. A big of hella miracle.

"I've had enough. I came down to see if'ya guys are awake." James brush up his hair from his face in an upward motion. "Not that I care anyways. I'm going to do something worthwhile." He paused a moment. "Like perhaps… Gettin' to know the King?" Ending the conversation with an evil laugh which echoes through the dungeon cells.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Conrad roared, kicking and banging on the steel door at the same time with his knees and leg.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram called softly, under his breath. "YUURI!" Wolfram roared in the end. "Bo-chan" Josak called at the same time.

* * *

**Tips :**

**1. ****Shin Makoku :**

**- A country where the Demon race lives.**

**2. Heika :**

**- Your Majesty.**

**3. Geika :**

**- Your Eminence.**

**4. Maryouku :**

**- Demonic powers.**

**5. Maou :**

**- Demon King.**

**6. Vandavia :**

**- An island where Yuuri found Morgif, also known as "Island of Paradise".**

**7. Morgif :**

**- Morgif is the demon sword which can only be wielded by the Demon King. Its full name is "Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif".**

**8. Seisakoku**

**- A country where the race, Shinzoku lives.**

**9. Shinzoku :**

**- Otherwise known as 'God'.**

**10. Mazoku :**

**- Demon race.**

**11. Bo-chan :**

**- ****Young master or the person younger but with higher ranking. Used only on males.**

* * *

**A/N : All done eh? Thanks again for reading and for your support! Always review everytime you read anyone's fan fiction as in fact, it gives us the boost of the energy needed to write even more a better story in the future! xD**

**Flames are hurtful, but they are welcomed as well, just kindly pm me if there are any. I'll take it as a comment on how to improve.**

**See ya next chapter or story!**


	5. Magic Device

**A/N : Supz! It's been a long time eh? Nice to see all you all well!**

**It's so hard to write this chapter, so I'm sorry if it took a long time to finish. WELLLL, that and other factors came into play as well.**

**That's that then, enjoy~ 3**

* * *

**Chapter 5: "Magic Device"**

"**I**'ve had enough. I came down to see if'ya guys are awake." James brush up his hair from his face in an upward motion.

"Not that I care anyways. I'm going to do something worthwhile." He paused a moment.

"Like perhaps… Gettin' to know the King?" Ending the conversation with an evil laugh which echoes through the dungeon cells.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Conrad roared.

* * *

~~~Shin Makoku – Shinou's Shrine~~~

"You know what to do, don't you, Ulrike?"

"Yes, Geika. I do." Ulrike said calmly as she grasp her hands together. "I will take good care of Shinou Heika."

"Great! Thank you." Murata smiled and frowned again as soon. He turned, facing Shinou, who is sitting quietly on one of the forbidden box, facing down, looking on the ground, thinking. "Shinou…" he called under his breath, though he didn't expect Shinou to respond to it.  
To Murata's surprise, Shinou straightens up when his sage called to him. Switches gaze towards his sage, but answered with only a fake smile.

"Yes, my Sage?" and as he knew he couldn't hold his smile longer, he avoided eye contact with his sage and looked away.

Murata knew that the blonde king is worried of his well-being and at the same, he also knew that the king wants to also do something he can about the  
situation that they're currently dealing with, but can't, due to 'certain' circumstances. "This is not the first time I've gone out. I'll be fine."

"I wish I could provide some help with your quest, at least."

"You know you can't."

"Yes, my Sage. I'm aware of that." Shinou paused a moment. "Promise me you'll do whatever it takes to be safe."

"I'm the Sage of Shin Makoku, Shinou. Don't you have faith in me?"

"Just humour me, my Sage."

"Very well. I promise." Murata smiled. It is unusual for the king to express such deep concern and such seriousness,  
though whenever the king shows it, it is actually very charming. This was the trait that made him loyal to the first king at the first place.  
Shinou was the one who offered a place by his side, to be the advisor of the land that Shinou plans on building,  
offering Murata to be a partner for what's good and bad to come, and finally, as a friend. Murata,  
had been alienated by the people due to his both black eyes and hair. That time, it was an all out war against the Originators,  
and it is also during that time, that the people had no king and feared the both black. During that moment, he suddenly recalled the moment  
Shinou held out his and, under the tree. He smiled to the nostalgic feeling.

"I guess I should make for Blood Pledge Castle."

Both Ulrike and Shinou saw Murata off. He went into the carriage and it took off, heading towards Blood Pledge Castle in a blink of an eye.  
Nothing or no one will stop this carriage from ever arriving there.

"Be safe, my Sage."

* * *

~~~Shin Makoku – Volitaire's Docking Area~~~

The sea breeze flows freely throughout the docking place, gently blowing onto everyone's faces and hairs sways freely with the wind.  
Some were watching from the edge, while some are watching down on those people.  
The ones that were chosen to embark on a quest to Seisakoku, Murata, Gwendal, Günter and Huber, puts up a brave face,  
willing to face any challenge ahead for their king. While those who are to remain at the castle,  
waved towards them on the ship showing graceful faces, shouting out to them to be careful and to stay alive.  
The not so strong ones, like Greta couldn't help but to sob by Cheri's side, hoping that her fathers returns safely.

* * *

~~~Shin Makoku – The Cruise~~~

It isn't unusual for them to be travelling on the cruise for a certain mission, however this time,  
this mission is different than the others they have encountered before. Even after cruising for several hours towards Seisakoku,  
nothing but the sound of the water being split by the cruise, and the wind getting caught at the sails of the cruise.  
Everyone stayed quiet unless it was necessary to speak. Deep inside, they know. This is the first time ever of the history of Shin Makoku,  
that they had to rely help from other parties.

"Your Holiness, we should be arriving to where Berias had mentioned in the letter any moment now"

"Are you sure it's here, Gwendal? We're in the middle of nowhere."

As Murata was holding up the telescope to have a better look, searching for anything that looked like a ship or anyone that looked like Berias,  
he thought he saw something sparkling in the midst of the air. He slowly lowers the telescope and pointed towards it,  
attracting Gwendal to look at that direction.

"You're right, Gwendal. If that is what I think it is, Berias should suddenly pop out around that floating sparkling thing there."

"What could that be, Your Holiness?"

"You'll see it soon, Gwendal. Let's stop for now, we should wait here."

Soon after that, they heard an alarming call from the sailor, alerting them of an unknown object appearing from nowhere.

"They're here," Murata muttered.

What appears like an unknown object is actually a small ship coming out from mid-air. Slowly, they were able to see Berias coming out to the front deck.  
He nodded when he saw them. Of course, they nodded back in return. Berias jumped onto their deck after taking notice of this.

"Glad you made it here safely," Berias said as he walked to shake hands as a greeting.

"No, thank you for coming all the way out here to greet us," Gwendal replied.

"No time to lose, let's get moving, shall we?" Berias nodded to his officer in charge on board his ship,  
signaling to return. "Please, follow my ship," Berias requested. "My ship was uniquely made in such that in could sail in both ways without  
making a full turn. That is actually a ship to accompany any guest into our country using this route."

"This route? There is another?" Gwendal enquired.

"Yes, there is. This route will only be used under emergencies. It's actually a shortcut into and out from our country,  
which can only be used by the Queen and her personnel," Berias continued.

"Is there any reasons why it should only be used for that occasion?"

"It requires a high amount of energy and magic to activate the device, Sir Volitaire." Murata interrupted.  
Turning towards Berias, "That device, I've only read it on paper and in books. I've never actually seen it for myself. Until today, that is."

"That is right, Your Holiness. That device can only be activated by people possessing high amount of magic.  
That is why, only the Queen and me are able to use it, but sadly, we too can't use it frequently." Looking around,  
Berias gains a form and muttered. Shortly after that, particles started forming around, looking like a black hole.  
Both of their ships entered it, and the surrounding turned pitch dark in instance. "It is only when I am on your ship that made  
this ship penetrate able into this portal. That is how we control unauthorized ships from entering the portal."

"So that explains why we couldn't see the portal before when you appeared out from it." Gwendal said. "Having that said,  
how does your ship operate without you on it then?"

"Like I said earlier, that ship was uniquely made. It was built in our country, at the same time, absorbing the essence of our country." Berias told proudly.

The surrounding begins to lighten up along the way. And finally.. The sky returned to normal, the breeze is swaying lightly across their face,  
the sound of the waves being hit by the ships and birds quacking and chipping away.

"We've arrived."

* * *

~~~Seisakoku – Castle~~~

Berias escorted the people from Shin Makoku to where her sister is. The castle of Seisakoku.  
The place still looks as glum as it did during the first encounter here. Cold, worn out, run down, dark and poorly lit.  
They continued walking until to what seemed like a throne at the end of the hallway. There, they could see a figure resting elegantly,  
head tilted over to the left, resting onto an elegant hands.

"Welcome again, to my humble country. I hope your journey here has not been any problem." The figure said.

"No, no. Not at all. We are ever more so grateful to be here in your presence. Thank you once again, for accepting us."  
The Lilac assistant greeted with right his hand crosses to his left, placing on his heart, bowed slightly.

Another figure came out from behind the curtain of the throne, attracting the gazes of those from Shin Makoku.  
As it walked towards them, a familiar face emerged from the dark spot where the lights couldn't reach.

"As to you too, Your Majesty Saralegui."

"Good to see you all again." The blond king replied.

"So, shall we talk business?" The figure said as it stands up slowly, walking towards them where another familiar face came to lit.  
"Follow me." The Queen continued.

She then walk through the hall way, passing by various rooms and smaller hallways. Everyone just followed her obediently,  
saying nothing. The halls are so run down and so poorly lit, but despite that, they walked normally, as if knowing where they could step at.

Günter is, however more wary of the queen more than others. Deep inside, he doesn't trust the suspicious queen, or anyone relating to her.  
This of course, includes her son, Saralegui and her brother (or his uncle), Berias.

Through much of the walking, the queen finally stopped in front of a huge door, which seems like a huge arc.  
On the door, there is a warning sign to ward of unauthorized personnel and intruders. At the middle part of the door,  
slightly above the knobs are, there's a diamond shaped hole. However, the door was so thick that the big diamond hole does  
not penetrate to the other side. The more they look at it, the hole seemed a little out of place for a door that big.  
The closer they went to the door, the longer they stare at the diamond shaped hole, they then realized that that hole is actually  
somewhat similar to the device they saw earlier that day. The device floating in the midst of vast ocean.

"This device?" Murata enquired.

"That?" The Queen pointed. "That device activates and absorbs whatever power unleashed onto it and operates on anything that's appointed for."

"For this, we have appointed the device to open this door. As you may know, this device needs huge amount of  
magic for it to activate," the queen continued.

"Ah, yes. Berias did inform us of that," Günter interjected. "Such powerful item."

Without wasting any more time at all, the queen closes her eyes and concentrates on releasing her power, "feeding" it to the device.

For a few seconds it lasted and Alazon slowly opens her eyes. Her powers slowly slows down, and a loud noise came right after.

"What's happening?" Gwendal said in alert, with his hands on his sword.

"The place's shaking!" Günter continued, looking around instinctively.

"Do not worry, fellow friends. This is merely the effect of the device working, it is unlocking this door," the Queen said calmly.

Having said that, the door opens slowly and lights sprung into everyone's eyes. Immediately, they pull back from the door,  
moaning from the bright light that had blinded them. Alazon endured the light, walks into the room despite the blinding bright white light.

After a moment of moaning and much eye rubbing, they've finally gotten used to the bright light shining out from the room.  
With much curiosity, they walked into the room the same way Alazon did. What they find inside the room astonished them like no other.

"With this, I shall help all of you embark your journey." The Queen informed once they've entered the room.  
Smirking at all of them, enjoying their shocked faces.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO?! What's gonna happen in the next chapter?! What has Alazon got under her sleeve? *Looks into her sleeve LOL ***

**Anyways~~ Catch me up on the other chapter. Prompt me if you guys have any suggestion for the next chapter, aight?**

**I'll leave it at there then~**

**A/N : I don't think I should be doing the keywords thing as of now. You guys should know what are the usual terms KKM uses and all~**

**That is what we called fans, eh?!**

**See ya next chapter~~ 3**


End file.
